


Prompt fic: How does Regene react to Tieria's domesticity?

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [28]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drabble, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-29
Updated: 2009-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regene cannot comprehend why Tieria would want children.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt fic: How does Regene react to Tieria's domesticity?

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/31972.html?thread=267748#t267748>
> 
> Written for the following prompt: How did Regene react to the idea/news of Tieria falling into the domestic life with husbands and kids?

Regene's nose wrinkles as Tieria takes the seat opposite him.  
  
He waits while Tieria orders a sandwich before he puts down his coffee and declares, "You look awful."  
  
"Thank you." Says Tieria. "And it's nice to see you too, Regene."  
  
"I mean," continues Regene, never one to be discouraged by listening to the other half of any conversation he's engaged in, "why would you ever want to ruin your body by doing _that_ to yourself?" And here Regene's scowl turns into a full blown sneer as he gestures flamboyantly at Tieria's swollen stomach.  
  
Tieria takes it in his stride. "Because I want to bear the children of the men I love."  
  
Regene looks vaguely as if he's about to vomit for a few seconds before he mutters something and downs his coffee. "You know," he says, "if I'd have known sooner, I could have used you for a series of portraits, to document how you've grown." He sweeps a hand through the air, seemingly visualising the portraits in his mind's eye. "I'd call it, _How the Mighty Have Fallen_. It would have been spectacular! What do you think?"  
  
Tieria doesn't deign to answer.


End file.
